


So good I could cry.

by isloveequal



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:08:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7869556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloveequal/pseuds/isloveequal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Patrick cries...</p>
            </blockquote>





	So good I could cry.

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this fic months ago and I finally made myself post it. Hopefully you'll enjoy reading it ! It's more or less related to my other Kazer fics : "Ficmas" and "The Off-Season, or the benefits of taking time off." (which are, in my head, all part of the same universe), but you don't need to have read any of them to understand.

Sometimes when they're having sex, Patrick cries. The first time it happened, Jonny freaked the fuck out, convinced he had hurt him, or done something wrong. He had pulled out in a hurry, cock going from rock hard to soft in a flash, apologizing the whole time. Later, when Patrick had finally managed to calm him (and himsemf) down, he had explained that he had just gotten overwhelmed by how good and intense it had felt, to the point that he simply couldn't hold back his tears.

 

So yeah, it's a thing that happens. Patrick tearing up during sex because he _feels_ too much. It still takes Jonny by surprise sometimes, but in a good, sorta proud way. Patrick can get embarassed about it though, so Jonny never makes fun of him for it. It doesn't mean he doesn't tease him a little in bed sometimes, maybe praise him a little more than usual, just to see how it makes Patrick blush, body going pliant, big blue eyes wet with tears, long blond eleyashes sticking together, small sobs and whines leaving his pink lips.  And it's not like he's lying anyway, Jonny really does think every single word of praise he tells Patrick. 

 

It's something Jonny figured out quite early in their relationship, maybe before they even started sleeping together : Patrick loves getting praised by him, loves being told how well he's doing, how pretty he is, and how good he feels. He definitely wouldn't admit it to anyone, but Jonny _knows._

 

“Fuck babe, you're so pretty down there.” He praises, brushing a dry thumb across Patrick's hole.

 

“Shut up.” Patrick mumbles, throwing an arm over his face to hide his blush.

 

“Don't.” Jonny tuts. “Come on, show me your face Peeks.”

 

“Don't wanna, s'embarassing.” Patrick protests, but obediently moves his arm away anyway.

 

“Much better.” Jonny leans down to press a kiss against his flaming cheek. “So fucking gorgeous, babe.” He whispers reverently.

 

He tangles a hand in Patrick's mess of curls and kisses him on the lips. Patrick whines against his mouth, opening up to let Jonny kiss him deeper. His hands clutch at him when Jonny slowly straightens up, lips dragging together as they pull apart.

 

“Spread your legs a little wider.” Jonny orders.

 

Patrick does, and watches Jonny's eyes darken even more than their usual shade.

 

“Yeah...” Jonny breathes, hands coming up to rest against the soft pale skin at the back of Patrick's thighs. Gently, he pushes Patrick's legs even more open, till his knees are almost up to his ears. “Just like that.”

 

Patrick bites his lips and turns his head away, flush spreading down his neck and over his chest at how exposed he feels.

 

“Hold yourself open for me, babe.” Jonny says. “Okay ?”

 

Patrick nods into the pillow and let Jonny guide his hands till they're gripping the back of his own knees. He can feel the stretch in the muscles of his thighs, but he is a professional athlete and is pretty flexible so it doesn't feel painful or anything. He can't even imagine what he must look like right now, baring his hole to Jonny, keeping his legs spread for him. He can't help but feel a jolt of shame, but his arousal is even stronger.

 

“Alright, Pat ?” Jonny checks, glancing up at Patrick from where he's kneeling between his legs.

 

“Y-yeah...” Patrick replies, craning his head up a little to look back at him. “'m good.”

 

“You _are_.” Jonny agrees with a smirk, staring intensely into Patrick's eyes. “So good for me, baby. Your little hole looks so pretty like this, can't wait to get my fingers in you.”

 

“God, _Jonny_...” Patrick says weakly, dropping his head back into the mattress.

 

He hears the pop of a bottle of lube getting opened and moans in anticipation, making Jonny chuckle at the lustful sound.

 

Jonny rubs a lubed finger against his hole before slowly sinking it inside of him. He quicky adds an other one, twisting and scissoring his fingers apart, watching Patrick's hole stretch around them. He drags them out of him before pressing them back in and rubbing deep inside of him, making Patrick's back bow.

 

“Jonny...” He moans, hands slipping from where they're holding his legs up.

 

“Careful, babe.” Jonny warns.

 

“Sorry.” Patrick apologizes, tightening his grip around the now sweaty skin at the back of his knees.

 

“It's okay.” Jonny brushes a kiss against the inside of his thighs. “You're doing so well.”

 

He trails his mouth from the smooth skin of Patrick's inner thighs down to his groin, nosing at his balls before giving a few licks to the tip of his cock. Patrick whimpers and squeezes hard around his fingers at the teasing sensation.

 

“Fuck, baby.” Jonny swears. “You feel so tight around my fingers, all warm and wet too...”

 

He lowers his head to lick between the two fingers he still has inside of Patrick, splaying him open, slightly nips at the rim of his hole too. It tastes like lube, but it's still worth it just for the way it makes Patrick's whole body spasm, hole fluttering against his tongue.

 

“Your hole looks all pink already, it's so pretty babe. Gonna add an other finger and then make you gape on my cock. Gonna look so good on my cock too, right baby ?”

 

“Yes, Jonny...” Patrick whispers back, then gasps when Jonny slides a third finger alongside the other two already inside of him.

 

“There you go.” Jonny croons, crooking his fingers up and watching Patrick's face as it goes slightly slack in pleasure. “There ?” He asks knowingly, rubbing the pads of his fingers against Patrick's prostate.

 

“Oh fuck, Jonny...” Patrick breathes shakily, his own fingers digging into his skin where he's still lifting his legs up.

 

“Wanna come like this ?” Jonny offers.

 

Patrick shakes his head, “No...” He cuts himself off with a moan, “You said...your cock...”

 

“Yeah, of course baby.”

 

Patrick's hole clings to Jonny's knuckles when he pulls his fingers out, as if not wanting to let go. Jonny lets out a groan at the sight of how messy it already looks, winking and wet with lube. He fists his dick loosely with one hand, the one he used to finger Patrick open, still slick from it, and bends down to drop tiny kisses up his stomach until he reaches his nipples. Patrick arches his chest against his mouth, and Jonny skims his lips accross his right nipple, then twirls his tongue around it as he teases the other between the fingers of his free hand.

 

“Wanna touch you...” Patrick whines.

 

His curls are all over the place, flush high on his cheeks and eyes glassy with arousal. He looks ruined already, and absolutely lovely, Jonny thinks.

 

“Yeah ?” He glances up, meeting Patrick's eyes. “Alright, you can let go. But don't drop your legs, keep 'em up and spread nicely for me babe.”

 

Patrick nods, reaches out with his right hand to pull Jonny closer by the nape of his neck and bring their lips together. He clumsily wraps his other hand around Jonny's cock, gently knocking his hand away as he starts stroking him.

 

“Shit...” Jonny drops his weight a bit more heavily between Patrick's legs, kisses him a bit harder too. “If I didn't want to fuck you so bad, I would let you blow me too.” He pants against Patrick's mouth, his voice raspy from desire.

 

Patrick hums in reply and strokes a thumb across the head of Jonny's cock, making him grunt.

 

“Next time.” He promises cheekily.

 

“Yeah.” Jonny grins in answer. “Fucking love how pretty you look with your mouth stretched around my cock too.” He says before pressing a kiss against the corner of said mouth, the sweet gesture contrasting with the lewdness of his words.

 

Patrick turns his head and meets his lips in a real kiss. He catches Jonny's bottom lip between his teeth and playfully tugs at it before letting go.

 

Jonny retaliates with a hard kiss that presses Patrick's head back against the pillow, then turns languorous and lingering. He slowly grinds his hips down against Patrick's, the both of them moaning when their erections rub together.

 

“Got me so hard, babe. Think you're ready to take my cock ?” Jonny asks hoarsely, his lips brushing against Patrick's kiss reddened ones as he speaks.

 

“Yeah, just need a bit more lube maybe ?” Patrick suggests.

 

Jonny _is_ big, and most of the lube he used on Patrick earlier has already dried up. Patrick might be used to taking his cock now, but he still needs some slick to ease the way. Especially when they haven't gone all the way in a while, like it's the case here.

 

Jonny grabs the lube and drips some on his cock, Patrick efficiently spreading it down his lenght with a few expert twists of his wrist. Jonny smiles at him, then coats three of his fingers in lube and swiftly slips them back into Patrick. When he's sure Patrick is wet enough, he carefully takes them out of him, then wipes the remaining lube around his rim as he drags his lips along the line of his jaw to the sensitive patch of skin under his ear.

 

“You good ?” He murmurs there.

 

“Yeah...” Patrick shivers, hitching his legs up around Jonny's waist.

 

He digs his heels against the small of Jonny's back, and guides him inside of him with the hand he still has wrapped around his cock. Jonny slides in smoothly but slowly, making Patrick feel every inch of him. He doesn't stop until his hips are firmly nestled against the cradle of his pelvis, thick dick burried so deep inside of him that for an instant Patrick feels like he can't breath.

 

“Alright, babe ?”

 

“God, Jonny...” Patrick whimpers. “Feels so full.”

 

“Hmm, you're squeezing me so tightly.”

 

“Been too long, almost forgot how big you are...” Patrick pants.

 

“You always take me so well though, babe.” Jonny runs a thumb along Patrick's bottom lip.

 

Patrick kiss his thumb in return, then leans in to give him a chaste kiss. Jonny strokes his cheek and kisses him one more time before slowly drawing his hips back. He pulls almost all the way out, keeping Patrick open on the head of his cock only, admiring the way his hole looks spread wide around it. He rubs his thumb against the thin skin of his rim but doesn't press inside, just feels as it stretches even further when he pushes his whole cock back in. Patrick bites back a moan, tossing his head against the pillow, unconsciously letting his legs fall apart on either sides of Jonny's hips. It makes Jonny slip even deeper inside of him, the tip of his cock right against Patrick's prostate. Patrick suddenly tightens around him, and Jonny grips his waist with a grunt.

 

“Shit, Pat.” He brushes a sloppy kiss against Patrick's open mouth then snaps his hips, _hard_.

 

“Fuck.” Patrick cries out, hands flying up to grab at the bedsheets on both sides of his head.

 

Jonny does it again, then again, feeling a vicious sense of satisfaction when Patrick's eyes start to fill with tears at how good he's being fucked.

 

“Feel how deep inside of you I am ?” He asks him huskily.

 

Patrick blinks up at him, big blue eyes damp and blown wide with pleasure, blond curls fanned out on the pillow like a golden halo.

 

“Yes...” He hisses. “So deep.” He lick his lips, and Jonny can't resist the urge to kiss him.

 

“You look so good on my cock.” He whispers, slowing the movement of his hips to a languid roll. “Feel good too, right ?”

 

“God yes, Jonny...” Patrick sobs, a few tears finally leaking from his eyes and spilling down his cheeks.

 

Jonny gently catches hold of his wrists and rest their foreheads together as he keeps rocking his hips in a lazy motion.

 

“I know baby, you make me feel so good too.” He slides his hand up to lace their fingers and kisses Patrick's tears away before finding his mouth and sucking on his bottom lip. “You always do.”

 

Patrick gives their join hands a squeeze and Jonny pecks him one last time on the lips before leaning back. He starts fucking him faster and harder, Patrick meeting his thrusts, letting out little whimpers every time Jonny hits him just right inside. Jonny runs his hands up Patrick's calves then use his grip to gently press his legs up against his chest, bending him almost in half and pinning him in place. In this position, Patrick is only able to take it as Jonny pound into him, breath catching in his chest, sobs and cries of Jonny's name leaving his parted mouth.

 

After a while, Jonny slows down again and hooks Patrick's legs over his arms, the back of his knees resting in the crook of his elbows. Patrick draps his own arms over Jonny's shoulders and tilts his head up to silently beg for a kiss. Jonny licks into his mouth, then sweetly nudge their noses together, making Patrick smile fondly at him, dimple popping out on his rigth cheek. Jonny presses a thumb against it, then a kiss. He burries his face against Patrick's neck and begins to move in and out of him at a quicker pace.

 

His lips catches on the delicate skin of Patrick's throat as he pants against it, “God Pat, baby, you feel... So perfect...”

 

He lets go of Patrick's legs, bracing himself on his forearms and fisting the fabric of the pillow on both sides of Patrick's head as he pumps his hips. Patrick wraps his legs around his waist and threads his fingers through the short hair at the nape of his neck, holding on. His other hand digs into the warm skin between Jonny's shoulder blades, feeling the muscles of his back bunch as he fucks him deeply. Twisting his head to the side he kisses the knuckles of Jonny's left hand, and Jonny's hips stutter a little at that. He brings one hand up to cup Patrick's cheek, the other one still clenched in the pillow, and kisses him softly in return.

 

“Think you can be good for me and come like this, just on my dick ?” Jonny swirls his hips, lips ghosting over Patrick's.

 

The head of his cock is insistently rubbing againt Patrick's prostate, and Patrick shudders. He smoothes the hand that was twined in Jonny's hair down his back and to the swell of his ass, feeling it flex as he moves, and tugs him impossibly deeper. His cock is dripping with precum, trapped between his and Jonny's stomachs. Jonny's abs are rubbing against it with each pass of his hips, and Patrick almost feels like he's gonna die if he doesn't come soon.

 

“Yes... I'm so close, Jonny.” He gasps wetly. “Wanna come so bad, please...”

 

“You're so good baby, so good for me.” Jonny wipes at a lone tear rolling down Patrick's cheek with one of the finger from the hand still cupping his face. “Gonne make you come.” He promises sweetly.

 

He keeps working his hips, fucking him with long deep strokes that cause Patrick's eyes to roll back.

 

“Jonny...” He moans repeatedly, bucking his hips against him until he comes with a choked cry, spine arching and fluttering eyelashes damp with tears.

 

Jonny fucks him through it, whispering words of praise to him and kissing the edge of his jaw, the corner of his mouth. When Patrick finally stops coming, his whole body goes lax, thighs falling open and head lolling to the side. Jonny doesn't pull out, just sits back on his heels and grips his waist tightly, manhandling Patrick's willing body to his liking. He roughly slams into him, over and over, working himself towards his own climax. He gazes down at the place where their bodies are joined, his cock sliding in and out of Patrick, the rim of his hole puffy and red from the stretch of it.

 

Patrick whimpers against his mouth when he kisses him, his hole over sensitive now that he has come already, the sensation of each drag of Jonny's cock inside of him bordering on too much. Patrick likes it though, likes toying the thin line between pleasure and pain, letting Jonny use him to chase after his own release once he has made Patrick cum.

 

Patrick's face is pink and stained with tears, his lips bitten red, his hair sticking to his forehead with sweat, and there is come, his own come, spattered all over his stomach and torso. He looks absolutely used, and Jonny wants to mess him up even more.

 

“Gonna come inside of your pretty hole, gonna make you all full and sticky with it.” He grits, feeling his balls tighten with his impending orgasm.

 

He only gives a few more thrusts before pushing in as deep as he can and filling Patrick up with his come, his eyes closed and his head thrown back.

 

“Fuuuck.” He sighs, slowly drawing his hips back till his cock slips out of Patrick with a wet noise.

 

His hole looks wrecked, gaping open and dripping with Jonny's release, the skin around it a bright cherry red.

 

“Fuck.” He repeats. “Pat, I gotta... Lift your legs up again for me babe, I gotta see.”

 

Patrick blushes but draws one leg up, then the other, to show off his glistening hole.

 

“It's so fucking hot, could get me hard again.” Jonny squeezes his dick. “Just let me do one more thing, okay babe ?”

 

“No more... I can't take more than that Jonny, I feel so open already. I'm gonna be so sore tomorrow.” Patrick whines, but he doesn't close or lower his legs.

 

“I know baby, you're amazing. You took it so well, and now you're gaping so prettily. Just trust me, okay ?”

 

Patrick bites his lips, looking at Jonny through his eyeslashes, “Okay.”

 

“You're the best.” Jonny says, before carefully easing the head of his softening cock back inside Patrick.

 

“Jonny !” Patrick exclaims shockedly.

 

Jonny runs a soothing hand up his flank, “Shhh, just the tip babe.”

 

“I can't...” Patrick whimpers, tearing up again.

 

“Just a little more. You're so loose.” Jonny marvels, pushing the tip of his cock in and out of Patrick, his hole barely closing up before gaping wide open again each time he pulls out.

 

“Whose fault is that ?” Patrick mutters with a sniff.

 

Jonny just smirks smugly, pressing in one more time before eventually dragging his cock out of him. A thin line of cum sticks to the tip before breaking off and trickling down Patrick's taint.

 

He brushes back Patrick's curls and tenderly kisses his ear, “Thank you.”

 

“Don't thank me, now you're not gonna be able to fuck me for at least three days. I'm gonna need some time to recover from this.” He pouts, lowering his legs down to the mattress and sitting up with a slight wince.

 

Jonny lets out a laugh, and Patrick bats at him half-heartedly, “It's not funny, you jerk !”

 

“I'm sorry.” He chuckles, catching Patrick's hand and brushing a kiss across his knuckles. “It was worth it though, eh ? You enjoyed it too, right ?” He asks, needing to make sure all of a sudden.

 

“Of course.” Patrick gives him a reassuring smile. “You know I always do, if I didn't I wouldn't let you get away with it.”

 

“True.” Jonny nods.

 

Patrick looks down at himself and grimaces. “I'm a mess though, I'm really gonna need a nice, warm bath.” He says, pointedly trailing his fingers through the come between his legs before glancing up at Jonny.

 

“Right.” Jonny swallows, eyes following Patrick's fingers. “I'm on it.” He gets up, walking towards the ensuite bathroom. “Looks good on you, though.” He adds over his shoulder.

 

Patrick shakes his head amusedly, “You would think so, I'm covered in _your_ come.”

 

“Hey, some of it is yours !” Jonny shouts from the bathroom.

 

“Whatever. Tell me when the bath is ready.”

 

“Alright, your majesty.” Jonny snorts.

 

Patrick flips him off, even though Jonny can't see him.

 

“I deserve to be pampered a little, don't you think so ?” He calls.

 

Jonny's head peaks out of the bathroom, “Always, Peeks. Come on, it's almost ready.”

 

Patrick arches an eyebrow, “Almost ?”

 

“Yep.” Jonny answers, popping the p because he's lame like that. “By the time we have washed up a little, it will be perfect.”

 

“I thought that was the purpose of the bath.” Patrick grumbles.

 

“The purpose of the bath is to relax. If we don't clean up at least a little bit before getting in, we'll just end up soaking in our filth.” Jonny points out smartly.

 

God, he can be so annoying sometimes, Patrick wants to slap his dumb attractive face.

 

“Alright, Mr Clean.” He mocks instead, taking his time to head to the bathroom anyway.

 

Jonny has two washcloths ready when he gets there. He hands one to Patrick and they both scrub and wipe themselves down with it before climbing into the bathtub. Patrick goes in first, then Jonny slides in behind him, Patrick settling comfortably against his chest.

 

“Smells nice.” Patrick remarks.

 

It smells like the stupidly expensive organic essential oil that Patrick usually makes fun of Jonny for buying. Still, he can't deny it smells good, and it's doing its job of relaxing him too.

 

“It's a new scent, Bergamot.” Jonny replies.

 

Patrick hums, “S'nice, I think I like it better than the other one.”

 

“Will have to buy more then.” Jonny says, then kisses the side of Patrick's head.

 

They sit in the bath for a while, only getting out when the water starts turning cold. They dry themselves, then move back to the bedroom to get dressed. Patrick slips into a fresh pair of loose-fitting underwear and a worn out but soft t-shirt, while Jonny opts for boxer briefs and doesn't bother with a shirt. They strip the bed together and make it again with clean linen before collapsing back into it.

 

Patrick burrows himself into Jonny's bare chest, nestling his head against his shoulder. He runs his nose along his jaw, then grazes a kiss accross the lightly stubbled skin there.

 

“Cuddles ?” He offers sleepily.

 

“Cuddles.” Jonny confirms, tangling their legs together.

 

**Author's Note:**

> English still isn't my first language and I don't have a beta, so don't hesitate let me know if you see any mistake/typo. As usual, comments and kudos are always appreciated too :)


End file.
